concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
California Hall
January 1, 1965 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (New Year's Eve Costume Party) January 8, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Charlatans, Jefferson Airplane January 8, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Benefit for the Mission YMCA. All City Battle of the Bands with Amgods, The Fabulous Violations, We The People) February 4, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Rock n Roll Ball. Electric Train, Amazing Charlatans) February 21, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Mystery Trend, Hedds, Butch Engle and the Styx) March 11, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Hedds, Styx, The Pussycats) April 1, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Hedds, The Friendly Stranger, Family Tree) April 8, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Jefferson Airplane, Quicksilver Messenger Service) April 9, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Baytovens, Intruders, Hedds, Illusion, Friendly Strangers) April 16, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Charlatans, Wanda and Her Birds) May 6, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Mojo Men, Leon and VIPs, Stxy) May 29, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Grateful Dead, Charlatans) July 19, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Great Society, Baltimore Steampacket, plus others with Buddha (from Muir Beach) July 22, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Big Brother and the Holding Company, Great Society, The Amazing Charlatans) July 28, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco, CA ("Bilbos's Birthday Party", Big Brother and the Holding Company, Great Society, Charlatans) August 31, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Syndicate presents Lots of Soul featuring Leon & VIP's and The Sharlington's) September 30, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Universal Joint, The Friendly Stranger) October 1, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Peace Rock Benefit for Tom Storer for Congress. New Tweedy Brothers, The San Andreas Fault Finders) October 28, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Moby Grape, Lee Michaels) October 31, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Grateful Dead, Quicksilver Messenger Service, Mimi Farina) November 4, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Moby Grape, New Tweedy Brothers, Lee Michaels, American Dream) November 23-24, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Big Brother and the Holding Company, The Friendly Stranger) December 16, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (5th Column) December 17, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Country Joe and the Fish, Only Alternative and his Other Possibilities) 1967 January 17, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Ike and Tina Turner) February 3, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Hell's Angels Event. Big Brother and the Holding Company, Blue Cheer) February 10, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA ("A Tribute to J Edgar Hoover", Jook Savages, Blue Cheer, Mojo Men, Congress of Wonders) February 14, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Charlatans, Mother Earth, Liberty Street) February 19, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Country Joe and the Fish, Steve Miller Blues Band, SF Mime Troop, Robert Baker) February 21, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Big Brother and The Holding Company, VIPs, Blue Cheer) February 22-26, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Michael McClure's play "The Beard") March 5, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (California League of Sexual Freedom Annual Dance. The Doors, Captain Beefheart, 13th Floor Elevators, The Strawberry Alarm Clock) March 5, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Bedrock One. The Steve Miller Blues Band, Dino Valenti, The Orkustra, Richard Brautigan, The San Francisco Mime Troupe, The Committee, The San Francisco League For Sexual Freedom, The Radha Krishna Temple, The Diggers) March 5, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Steve Miller Blues Band, Dino Valenti, SF Mime Troop) March 30-31, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Orkustra, Sparrow, Santana Bluz, Outcasts, Hedds) April 11, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Dance for Peace. David Barnard, Sara Howard, Judy Job, Jenny Hunter) April 13, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Joyful Alternative. Country Joe and The Fish, Serpent Power, Kenneth Patchen, Lew Welch, Lenore Kandel, Robert Duncan, Charles Urton, David Meltzer, Tom Parkinson, George Stanley, James Broughton, Geoff Sheppard, Joel Andrews, Richard Brautican) April 16, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Charlatans, Mystery Trend, Magician Slaxon, Vod-Vil Wanda & Her Birds) April 23, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Charles Lloyd Quartet, Big Brother and the Holding Company, Wildflower) April 28-29, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Big Brother and the Holding Company, Big Mama Thornton, The Weeds) April 30, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Haji Baba, the Flying Circus, The Tiny Hearing Aid Co., Weeds, Kent Glenn's 16 Piece Band) May 12-13, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Country Joe and the Fish, Big Brother and the Holding Company, Candy Store, Mourning Fog) May 15, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Hell's Angels Party) May 16, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Dan Hicks and his Hot Licks, Sopwith Camel, Beilenson Bein, Rejoice, Gale Garnett, Peter Bowen) May 28-30, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA ("Ancestral Spirits Festival - Benefit for Haight-Ashbury Karmic Bail Fund and the Church of One". Sandy Bull, Sparrow, Flying Circus, CIA, Outfit, Bearing Straight, Ancestral Spirits, Loading Zone, Richard Honeman Quintet, Epics, New Salvation Army Band, Orkustra, Notes from the Underground, Lightning Rod and the Circuit Breakers, Little Bo and Co., San Geet) June 2-3, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA ("Ramlala", Big Brother and the Holding Company, (2nd) Country Joe and the Fish, (3rd) Quicksilver Messenger Service) June 9-10, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA ("Ramlala", Steve Miller Blues Band, Sparrow) June 16-18, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA ("Ramlala", Mystery Trend, Anonymous Artists of America (AAA), Mount Rushmore) June 29, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Big Brother and the Holding Company, Blue Cheer, Congress of Wonders) July 4, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Blue Cheer, New Salvation Army Banned, The Pariah) July 7-8, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Blue Cheer, Sopwith Camel) July 14-15, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Steve Miller Blues Band, Anonymous Artists of America (AAA), Sunshine Company) July 21-22, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Youngbloods, Magic Fern, Wildflower) July 28-30, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Big Brother and the Holding Company, Charlatans, Tom and Lee) August 3, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Soul Syndicate, Charlatans, Heavenly Blues Band, Vips, Triple A, Amplified Ohm) September 15, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (New Salvation Army Banned, Indian Head Band, Mourning Glory, Grandmother Picket's Surprise, Lighthouse, Hair) October 28, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Moby Grape, Lee Michaels, West Coast Branch, American Dream) December 18, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Big Brother and the Holding Company) 1968 March 22, 1968 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Cal Tjader, Cleveland Wrecking Company, Black Messengers, Muziks, Primary Colors, Celestial Hysteria, Peace & Freedom) July 12, 1969 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Bert Wilson Unit, Sonny Simmons Quartet, Fourth Way, Shades of Joy) May 7, 1971 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Ragtime - Right on Fashion Happening. Big Brother and the Holding Company, Grootna, Whole Polish Army) May 8, 1971 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Ragtime - Right on Fashion Happening. Grootna, Whole Polish Army) October 27, 1974 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Benefit for Raoul Ramos. Dan Hicks, Sylvester, Anna Rizzo and the A Train, Mabuhay, Jenny Energy, Motion and Viva with Franky, Acension, Liza Kindred, Fairfax Street Choir) December 18, 1974 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Family Dog) November 6, 1975 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Big Youth) March 13, 1976 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Third World Band)